


Thinking of You(Poe Dameron x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Series: Thinking of You [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and Poe have a pretty steamy relationship that becomes increasingly difficult to keep to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my blog and it picked up pretty quickly. It currently(as of 5/4/16) has 9 parts but I'll post the first part for now. This was never requested, but I wrote it for fun and people just kept asking for more lol. This is the first work of mine that I'm posting on here, so please be gentle with me! :-) Reader is gender neutral in most parts but is referred to as a female in part 3 of the series for reasons that will make sense later lmao.

Trying to keep your relationship with Poe Dameron on the down low was proving to be much more difficult than you anticipated. You’d been caught leaving his room in the early hours of the morning by two different people, both of which you had to make up excuses to. You thanked the stars every day you were a decent liar. Not only that, but the other women in the Resistance would hit on your lover, unaware of his feelings for you. He had turned down practically every woman (and a few men) in the base.  
It was true, you and Poe had something very special, yet unofficial. Neither of you wanted to label it, you were simply together. When you were certain you were alone, you would sneak the chastest of kisses, the briefest of whispers. It was agitating that you couldn’t scream from the rooftops that you were in love with (and most definitely banging) Poe Dameron, but you loved your little rendezvous too much to spoil it all. It only made it much more worth while to sneak into his quarters in the middle of the night and be enveloped by his affection.  
The two of you decided to keep your affairs a secret, the threat of losing your jobs ever present. Though it wasn’t against the rules, you knew it would cause problems somewhere, somehow. It usually does when it comes to being as romantically involved as you were.  
“Y/N, how are you?” Poe said, temporarily breaking you out of your paperwork induced trance. You had been at it all morning, and it was growing increasingly mundane. The moment you caught a glimpse of the familiar orange flight suit, tousled amber hair and crooked smile, your mood changed from fatigued to upbeat.  
“I’m okay,” you replied. He took note of the deep violet circles that had made a home under your waterline, your disheveled hair, and the mile high tower of papers.  
“Did you sleep last night?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at you suspiciously.  
“You know I can’t sleep when I have a lot on my mind,” you confessed quietly before returning your attention to the stack of papers in front of you.  
“Tell me,” he said, his expression changing from skeptical to uneasy.  
“It doesn’t matter, Poe,” you responded, “Please don’t worry about it like you always do.”  
“You know I fly better knowing you’re okay,” he smiled, half mocking your previous statement. You glanced up at him under your lashes, catching a glimpse of that damned half smile. His eyes were soft, caring, and genuine. It made you weak in the knees, and you were suddenly very grateful you were sitting down.  
“I’m just worried about your trip is all,” you admitted finally. No use in hiding things from Poe, he’d pry it out of you eventually.  
When he realized that you were worried about him, he felt his heart ache in the worst way. His smile fell and he nodded, reaching out and taking your meager hand in his. He was trying to be subtle should anyone burst in unexpectedly, but he really didn’t want to be. He wanted you to know that he cared.  
“I’ll come back, I promise, Y/N,” he swore, his words bringing you little comfort.  
“What if you don’t?” you questioned, squeezing his hand in yours. Your felt his grip tighten, but not enough to be painful.  
“I don’t want you to think about that,” he said. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the back of your hand, a gesture he knew always calmed you down.  
“Will you at least try not to get yourself blown out of the sky?” you asked, humor evident in your voice. Poe snickered, lowering his eyes and shifting his weight.  
“I will try,” he said, meeting your eyes again and knowing he hadn’t convinced you in the slightest, “I am the best pilot in the Resistance, after all.”  
“Y’know, it’s gonna suck for you when one day some amateur is recruited and shows up your egotistic ass,” you taunted him.  
“Hey, quit thinking about my ass,” he said, acting shocked at your remark.  
“I simply can’t help myself,” you smirked, then winked at him. Poe chuckled once more before leaning forward and pressing brisk kisses to your neck, holding himself up on the desk. You laughed and attempted to push him away playfully, but he had latched on like a leech, peppering kisses to any and all exposed skin on your neck.  
“Hey, come on, I have to finish this,” you said, laughter in your words. Smiling against your neck, he pressed one final kiss against your lips, applying a bit more pressure than he did on the others. You lingered there, probably longer than you should have. When the fear of someone walking in washed over you, you broke the kiss, smiling up at the handsome pilot.  
“One more,” he breathed, his lips ghosting over yours and sending a shudder down your spine. You couldn’t stop yourself from shivering in delight as you looked into his half lidded eyes. You hated when he gave you bedroom eyes, it always caused a familiar ache to pool in your core. He was practically undressing you with his eyes, his lips millimeters from yours.  
“I can’t focus when you’re eye-fucking me, Dameron,” you whispered, locking eyes with him.  
“I’d much rather be actually fucking you,” he teased. He was still leaning over your desk, one of his hands tracing patterns on the skin covering your collarbone deliciously. “I think that’s what you’d rather be doing right now. Maybe we can sneak out to my X-wing right now and have a little fun in there for a while,” his hand began trailing lower and lower down to toy with the collar of your shirt, his fingers brushing your skin delicately, his mouth coming closer and closer to your ear, “You’d have to be quiet though, and I know you have a hard time keeping quiet when I’m pounding-”  
“I’d rather you fuck me when I know we can be alone,” you interrupted him. His words were definitely turning you on, but that wasn’t what you needed right now. This caused him to pout, his lower lip sticking out in defeat. “Stop,” you pushed, kissing him once more and moving away from him before you lost control and took him right there on your desk.  
“Fine, your loss, Y/L/N,” he sighed, striding away from your desk and sauntering toward the exit, “I guess I’ll just have to have a little fun in my ship by myself.”  
“Think of me,” you said in a sing-song voice.  
“You know I will be,” he winked before exiting your office. That man would be the death of you.


	2. Poe Dameron Is a Funny Looking X-Wing(Poe Dameron x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and the Reader take their chances in getting caught together in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! Here is part 2, another result of my sexual frustrations from like a month ago lol. Eventually the story does start to have substance but like I said before, part 1 was totally random and wasn't supposed to go anywhere, but it did so I've had to improvise. I had to alter this one slightly because I found that it wasn't gender neutral at certain points so it's a little different from the one on my tumblr, so sorry about that!

After Poe’s little visit to your cluttered office, you found your mind wandering, then centering on him. It would be damn near impossible to finish any kind of work now, which made you grumble and lean back in your chair in defeat. Your thoughts were plagued by images of his toned chest, the sound of his voice breaking when he reached his release, the way he connected eyes with yours in a heated stare when he knew you were getting close. It was incredible in the moment, but not when you were trying to get shit done.  
You practically had to force yourself to finish all of the paperwork in front of you. Once you had, it was like the heavens sang, angels descended, all was right in the world! You were quick to leave the cooped up office, shutting the blinds to the large window and locking the door behind you with a little too much excitement. Glancing down at your watch, you did some quick math in your head and discovered you’d been in there for almost ten hours. You realized your math was accurate when your stomach grumbled, almost violently. All you really needed at the moment was some food.  
-  
After finishing your meal in the cafeteria, you settled for lounging in there for a while. You couldn’t help but watch the few people who came through, smiling politely at them when they noticed you. Sunset was turning to evening and evening soon turned to moonlight, the cold light shining through the large glass windows to your left. You could faintly make out the pilots and mechanics outside, finding Poe with ease. You could spot that ass from a mile away with one eye closed.  
Not long after, he was sauntering into the empty cafeteria, his hands and face covered in oil.  
“Hey, beautiful,” he said, his smile growing the moment he set eyes on you.  
“Hey, greaseball,” you replied lightheartedly, pointing to his face. He wiped the back of his hand across his cheek in an attempt to rid himself of the oil, but only ended up making it worse. You stifled a laugh and stood, grabbing a napkin and helping him.  
You swiped the cloth over his forehead one last time and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. “Hey! There’s that pretty face of yours. I was starting wonder what was under all that oil,” you grinned.  
“Oh, you know, just the most handsome pilot in the Resistance,” he bragged jokingly, flipping his hair and wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed at his actions, placing your hands on his shoulders.  
“That’s weird, I could have sworn you were the most conceited pilot in the Resistance,” you teased, moving a fallen hair out of his face.  
“I thought that was you, Y/N.”  
“No no, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m the most handsome pilot.”  
“You’re not even a pilot.”  
“I could be, I spend about as much time in that flying metal deathtrap as you do.”  
“If only you spent more time with your hands on the actual ship instead of on me.”  
“I mean, you’re kind of like an X-Wing, Poe.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“You’re loud, and you look funny.”  
“X-Wings do not look funny, Y/N.”  
“They do to me. And so do you.”  
Poe’s face was centimeters from yours, the two of you had been slowly inching closer and closer as you spoke. You were leaning back against a table, your hands had abandoned his shoulders to hold yourself up. His hands slid down your arms, one reaching for your hip and the other tangling with your left hand.  
“Well I think you’re the cutest person in the whole galaxy.”  
“What are you, twelve?”  
“Oh come on, I’m trying to be cute.”  
“Hard to be cute when you look so funny.”  
With that, your lips connected, the both of you smiling against each other. Poe moved even closer, lifting you effortlessly onto the table and nestling himself between your legs. You felt his length press against your core, a delicate moan escaping your lips. He captured your lower lip between his teeth, pulling away slowly and relishing the noises that rose from your throat. He loved that only he could reduce you to putty in his hands in only moments.  
Poe began to grind against you, his hips colliding with yours divinely. You couldn’t help the strangled moan you emitted, which only egged him on further.  
“Y’know, for someone who is incredibly funny looking, you’re pretty good at this,” you smiled between moans as he ground into you fervently.  
“Oh, hush,” he muttered.  
You reached between your bodies, your hand snaking down his torso and lingering on his abdomen. His arousal was prominent, practically begging for attention. Your fingers ghosted over the bulge in his pants, causing his breath to hitch in his throat, then release in the most sinful moan. His eyes squeezed shut as you began palming him through his suit, only allowing enough pressure to drive him insane. You began suckling on his neck, on the sensitive spot only you knew about. He was sure to have a mark when you were finished with him. When he opened his eyes again, his irises were blown black. His urge to fuck you senseless, right there in the cafeteria, was getting the better of him.  
The sound of footsteps and laughter echoing in the hall caused the two of you to break away from each other, straightening yourselves out. Moments later, two men from Poe’s team entered the room, offering polite waves and smiling at the two of you. You hoped they wouldn’t notice the excessive redness in Poe’s face and grow suspicious.  
“Hey, Poe,” one of the men called out, “General Organa was looking for you. She said she needed to talk to you about your mission.”  
“Ah, thanks,” Poe said, “I’ll, uh, I’ll have to go find her when I’m done talking to Y/N.” The man nodded and turned his attention back to the other pilot.  
Poe locked eyes with you, his eyes still black from lust. It was your turn to pout now, the aching between your legs becoming a problem only Poe could solve.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized. You shrugged and sighed, shooting daggers at the men who interrupted you. Thankfully, their backs were to you and they were lost in conversation.  
You took a risk and pecked his lips silently and quickly. “You’d better finish this before you leave for wherever it is Organa’s sending you, or I won’t give you anymore hand jobs in that ship of yours,” you threatened under your breath, half joking, half serious. He chuckled, nodding at your threat and squeezing your hand before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.


End file.
